La Mujer de mi Vida
by Koga.Ryoga.Ranma
Summary: Ranma es el jardinero de los Tendo, una familia muy poderosa y adinerada. En este lugar conoce a Akane y se enamora perdidamente de ella, pero las diferencias sociales hacen que este amor esté Prohibido.


La Mujer de mi Vida

Hoy recibí la visita de mi mejor amigo, Ranma Saotome, a quien no veo hace años.

Al verlo noté que ya no era el mismo, sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo característico que volvía loca a las chicas, su tés estaba pálida y su voz apagada y triste.

--Hola-- dijo cariz bajo

-- ¿Te encuentras bien Ranma?--Pregunté, queriendo saber el por que de su estado.

El tomó asiento y empezó a relatar su historia.

--Sabes Ryoga, hace mucho tiempo trabajé para una familia millonaria y muy influyente en Tokio. Era la familia Tendo, que estaba conformada por el patriarca, Soun Tendo, la hija mayor Kasumi, la hija del medio Nabiki y por ultimo la más bella criatura que jamás haya tenido la dicha de conocer, su nombre era Akane. Era parecida a un ángel, sus tés era blanca como la nieve y tersa como la seda, sus cabellos cortos y azules, pero lo que más amé de ella fueron sus ojos cafés que al verlos me transmitían un sinfín de sentimientos hermosos que llenan el cuerpo.

Yo trabajaba como el jardinero, para poder mantenerme mientras buscaba un mejor empleo.

Todos los viernes Akane llebava a su alberca amigas.

Ellas eran muy hermosas pero la dueña de mi atención era Akane, quien no dejaba de verme tampoco. Sus amigas también fijaban sus ojos en mis músculos y me veían maliciosamente, mas mis ojos estaban aun posados en Akane.

Una mañana en que arreglaba las rozas oí gritos de desesperación. Salí corriendo para ver que ocurría y para mi sorpresa encontré a Akane ahogándose en la alberca. Sin pensarlo dos veces me apresuré a ayudarla, nadé en lo profundo hasta encontrarla. Al sacarla noté que no respiraba, solo había una opción, darle respiración artificial.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo, estaba nervioso, rozaría sus labios de ángel por primera vez. Me decidí a hacerlo, de ello dependía su vida. Me acerqué más, su aroma me embriagaba, mis labios se posaron en los suyos, fue un momento mágico, hasta que ella reaccionó y se alejó de mí.

-- ¿Q…Que estás haciendo?-- me preguntó sonrojada.

--T…Te daba respiración artificial-- respondí en el mismo estado.

--G...Gracias, por salvarme la vida.

--De nada-- dije dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo-- ¿pero es que no sabes nadar?

--No, nunca aprendí -- dijo ella con el rostro ensombrecido -- mi madre siempre quiso que aprendiera, mas ella murió antes de enseñarme--

--Ya veo. Si quieres yo te puedo enseñar--le sugerí con una amigable sonrisa.

--¿Estás loco? Mi papá no me deja relacionarme con los empleados-- me echó en cara, mas yo no me rendiría tan fácil.

--el no tiene por que enterarse-- dije colocando mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza.

--Jijiji…--soltó esa hermosa risa que me hace sentir paz.

Así pasaron los años. Akane y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, compartíamos nuestros sueños y metas, nuestros secretos e intimidades.

Nos reuníamos en mi habitación, para que no nos vieran su familia.

Una noche llegó ella a verme, al principio me extrañé que no me avisara de su visita, pero luego le di poca importancia pues su presencia me hace bien.

--Hola Ranma-- saludó como de costumbre-- espero no te moleste que haya llegado de improviso, pero es que necesitaba verte—dijo agachando la mirada.

-- ¿Sucede algo?-- pregunté preocupado.

De repente se levantó de la cama y se lanzó contra mí, me besó con calidez y ternura, como siempre imaginé que seria nuestro primer beso. A los segundos empezó quitarme la camisa, yo me sorprendí, pero ya era demasiado tarde para detener nuestro instinto.

Me despojó de mis vestiduras y yo a ella, empezamos a tocarnos, a besarnos con pasión y locura, su sexo en el mío, nuestros cuerpos danzando al compás de nuestros latidos.

Necesitábamos más, entregarnos mas allá de simples roces, necesitábamos hacer el amor, pero estas palabras nos quedaban pequeñas.

Mis piernas no aguantaban nuestro peso, por tanto entramos al baño, que nos quedaba mas cerca que la cama, y ya en la ducha, recostados de la pared seguimos en nuestra danza sexual. Sus manos recorrían mi espalda, mis muslos y mis glúteos, yo me encargaba de sostenerla, mas no perdí la oportunidad de tocar su cuerpo de porcelana.

Mojados y excitados por el momento nos proclamamos amor eterno con nuestros cuerpos, mis labios conocieron cada rincón suyo y sus manos me recorrieron entero una y otra vez.

Amaneció de repente, los rayos del sol dieron en mis ojos haciéndome despertar de un sueño hermoso o al menos eso pensaba hasta que la vi a mi lado, delicada, indefensa.

Me acerqué de espacio y le besé la frente, ella abrió lentamente sus ojos y sonrío al verme.

--Buenos días bella durmiente.

--Buenos días Ranma--dijo no muy feliz.

--¿Te ocurre algo?

--Ranma, lo nuestro es un error, tú y yo nunca debimos hacer esto.

--Pero, tú fuiste la que se vino sobre mi—fue lo único que pude decir.

--Ranma, me tengo que ir de viaje a China y probablemente nunca volvamos a vernos.

--P…Pero, ¿Por qué tienes que irte?

--Mi padre se enteró de lo nuestro y me mandará a estudiar lo más lejos posible de ti.

--No tiene derecho, tú ya eres una mujer, tu decides que camino decides tomar.

--No puedo, tengo que obedecer la voluntad de mi padre.

--Akane, yo te amo, jamás amé igual. Con tigo he aprendido que es vivir. No te vallas, por favor.

--Ranma, tú eres el único al que he amado en toda mi vida, al verte siento paz, me inspiras confianza y sé que estás aquí , protegiéndome…--Interrumpí sus palabras.

--¿Entonces por qué te vas? Si tanto me amas quédate y hagamos una nueva vida juntos.

--No puedo, entiende por favor, mi padre amenazó con matarte si no viajo. Te amo—esas fueron sus ultimas palabras.

La perseguí hasta el aeropuerto, mas su avión ya había partido, dejándome con el corazón roto en millones de pedazos.

Después de 3 años me enteré de que había fallecido en un accidente, y que sus restos serían enterrados en Japón.

En ese instante me sentí a morir, mis piernas no aguantaron y caí desconsolado al piso, llorando a mares.

Gasté mis ahorros para poder despedirme para siempre de aquella mujer a la que amé con la ternura con la que se ama a una madre o a un ángel.

En las honras fúnebres se encontraban sus parientes, entre ellos su ya anciano padre, quien al verme se enojó mucho y me sacó a patadas del cementerio, pero yo no me rindo tan fácil.

Esperé a que todos salieran para entrar. Al encontrar la lapida indicada me hinqué ante ella, dejando correr un par de lagrimas que guardé solo para este momento.

Solo me preguntaba ¿Por qué el destino nos separó? ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos, amarnos?

Sentí el impulso de desenterrarla, de besarla, de abrazarla, de verla por última vez; mas sé que eso era inútil, pues no conseguiría nada con ello.

Solo me quedó recordar esos hermosos momentos que pasamos juntos; su acogedora compañía y su sonrisa que me hacía caer a sus pies, cumpliendo así su voluntad.

Cuando salí del trance en el que estaba me levanté y en la lapida colgué una placa que tenia una inscripción: "Aquí yace La Mujer de mi vida".

Cuando terminó su relato, Ranma salió de mi casa, y nunca más supe de él.

FIN

* * *

Hola.

Espero le halla gustado. Esta historia estava participando en un concurso, aunque no ganó la suví aquí.

Porfavor dejen sus comentarios, todo es aceptado (insultos, elogios, criticas).

Gracias por leer.

hasta la proxima


End file.
